Three Gamers
by The Bunny Empress
Summary: Three people were sucked into an insane World Jumping Game. Here are their beginnings.


**I've been reading a lot of Gamer!AUs recently, but it seems that it hasn't impacted this community much... so, why not? I tried.**

* * *

Harry's trial ended first. The moment his youngest son, tepped onto the train set for Hogwarts, Harry started to hear faint music playing in the background. It was almost unnoticeable at first, ignored for the more important task of waving goodbye to Albus as the train slowly disappeared from view. However, the further away the train moved, the louder the music became. His vision started to blur into white around the edges. Just as Harry prepared to go into full panic mode, something started to spell itself out in the air in front of him.

 _Congratulations. You have completed the Prologue in_ The Universes of Magic. _Are you ready to head towards "Chapter 1: OverpoweredHarry!Verse"?_

Harry stared at it dumbly before looking around. He was hoping this was a joke. However, everyone around him seems frozen, stuck in their strangely picture perfect poses and expressions. That annoying music was still playing in the background.

He turned back towards the floating words and looked underneath it. There was a boxed _"Yes"_ with a smiley face next to it, as well as a boxed _"No"_ with a crying face. Harry squinted at the tiny print that was below the _"No"_ button. It seemed to say _"Death. Please join us!"_ , but Harry was surely imagining it.

Just looking at the words made Harry feel like his entire life had been a lie. There was actually a high possibility of that considering it was casually called _"Prologue"_. There didn't look like there was a way out of this. Well, it did seem kind of interesting. As much as Harry has loved the peace he desired so much in his teenage years, as well as the genuine love for his family and friends, he was a Gryffindor through and through. Ginny, his children, and his friends would surely understand.

Harry, smiling somewhat excitedly, pushed _"Yes"_.

The next thing he knew, his mother's happy and warm face was the only thing in his vision.

* * *

Ron's trial ended second. In the grand scheme of things, it really didn't matter. Harry's departure into the first chapter didn't affect Ron. After all, the Harry left behind acted exactly as the original Harry would have acted had he not seen the _Prologue_ Credits.

Ron's _Prologue_ ending was very much like Harry's. It could be said that the two best-friends shared many traits and that is the reason for the similar endings. The one being sent off to Hogwarts this time around was Hugo. Much like Harry, when the music began, Ron ignored it in favor of greeting Hugo goodbye. In the end, the music became so loud and could no long be put off. Ron looked around to find where that _annoying_ sound was coming from, only to gape in shock as everyone stood there in perfect stillness.

A loud _'Ding!'_ grabbed his attention and he turned around to see writing in the air. This was when Ron believed it was a prank. The words said:

 _Congratulations. You have completed the Prologue in_ The Universes of Magic. _Ally_ Harry Potter _has completed_ _"Chapter 1: OverpoweredHarry!Verse"._ _Are you ready to head towards "Chapter 2: SoulMarksInTheAir!Verse"?_

Ron noticed the _"Yes"_ and _"No"_ buttons. He also saw a string of words that said _"Death. Please join us!"_ written in ant-sized writing under the _"_ _No"_ button. He thought _Whatever!_ and pressed _"No"_.

The surroundings blacked out until the only thing that Ron could see were the floating words and the part of the train station which were now boxed in by something like a television screen. A little girl with pale skin, pure-white hair, and red eyes peeked out from behind the screen. She was clutching a teddy bear whose glowing eyes innocently stared at Ron. Behind her, there seems to be more shadows of children, each reaching out with their hands from the shadows.

The girl asked "Are you really going to join us? Please join us!" The shadows seemed to echo her words. The shadows seemed to close in on Ron and he felt a chill do up his spine.

Ron paled and hastily pressed _"Yes"_.

The next thing he knew, a voice that could only be his mother's sung him to sleep with a lullaby.

* * *

Draco was the third and the last.

Draco's _Prologue_ ending was much sadder than his companions. As a result, so was the music. It fit the mood so much, Draco thought it was his own mind which was coming up with the melody.

Astoria had just passed away. Draco was staring unblinkingly as the dirt was placed over her casket. He was numb and nothing was really registering. Both Draco and Scorpius were too tired for tears and the only thing they could do was tightly squeeze each other's hand in comfort. Astoria had meant the world to them.

After many moments passed, Draco realized that Astoria's grave was filled and the world was oddly still. Then, he noticed the words floating in front of him.

 _Congratulations. You have completed the Prologue in_ The Universes of Magic. _Allies_ Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley _has completed_ _"Chapter 1" and "Chapter 2"._ _Are you ready to head towards "Chapter 3: Genderbent!Verse"?_

Draco almost snapped at the _Congratulations_. Who would say "congratulations" at a funeral? Then, he read the rest and an idea started forming in his mind. It seemed that there were other universes. This was called _Prologue._ What excited him the most, though, was the _"genderbent"_ thing. Astoria died because of giving birth to Scorpius. Of course, Draco loved Scorpius and would never trade him for anything. Astoria would also have hated him for thinking of a world where Scorpius didn't exist. If the _"Genderbent!Verse"_ was really was he thought it was, Draco might be able to have both Astoria and Scorpius with him.

Without any hesitation, Draco pressed _"Yes"_.

* * *

There seemed to be a system in place that never allowed them to fundamentally change the characters they had, personality-wise, when they finished the _Prologue._ They loved the same. They hated the same. They grieved the same. That isn't to say that they suffered the same misfortunes or recieved the same kinds of happiness in every world. After all, these are different worlds with completely different rules in each.

In the beginning, none of them were sure why they were chosen for this World Jumping Game. After all those worlds and centuries piled up, they still don't know. At one point, all of them suspected that it had something to do with some higher being who loves torturing them. Although they would never know, they were correct. Teehee

* * *

 **How was it? Rate it 1 - 10, 1 being the worst, 10 being the best!**

 **And um... anyone willing to adopt?**


End file.
